<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小王子第四篇 by Eternally_posion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508013">小王子第四篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion'>Eternally_posion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 肉文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, all汉 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 珉汉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p> </p><p>    金珉奎推开卧室的房门，瞬间强烈的omega发情时浓郁的信息素味道如潮水一般将他包围。</p><p>    此时他的脸上依然没有太明显的表情，嘴角是被打伤之后的红痕，手里提着尹净汉掉在汽车后座的皇冠。</p><p>    崔胜澈把赤裸的蜷缩在被褥之上的尹净汉抱起身来。</p><p>    尹净汉在精神放松之后，才感到自己现在的状态有多糟糕。</p><p>    后穴的蠕动排出了大量的热液，甚至打湿了身下被褥。</p><p>    发情期omega全身体温升高，分泌出大量的体液，极容易缺水。</p><p>    做好功课的崔胜澈扶着尹净汉，让他在自己怀里就着吸管喝了小半杯温水。</p><p>    虽然外面下着小雪，但是室内的温度十分怡人，完全不用担心赤裸的尹净汉会感冒。</p><p>    金珉奎单腿跪在床边，异于平常，非常轻柔的在尹净汉已经汗湿贴服的浅褐色软发上，为他戴上他掉落的皇冠。</p><p>    他正要俯下身侧着头去够尹净汉滚烫的嘴唇，就被崔胜澈一把从后面提住了衣领，“先来后到，不懂吗？”</p><p>    金珉奎被打断，非常不爽的皱起眉，微怒的伸手扯回自己的衣领，道：“谁先来，你心里不是最清楚？”</p><p>    两人之间隐约有硝烟弥漫起来，此刻就连好脾气的尹净汉都免不了内心崩溃起来，“别吵……三个人一起……快点……”，他颤抖的声音里全是空虚的渴望和迫不及待，头脑被欲望冲昏的尹净汉已经没有力气在意自己说了什么了，他潜意识里不由自主的按照从前应付两人争吵的经验来进行处理。</p><p>    两人被尹净汉满怀着情欲的催促刺激到性器硬的快炸了。</p><p>    崔胜澈闻言起初有些担忧，但快速过了一遍之前准备的应对omega发情期的功课，充分考虑下，认为发情期的尹净汉同时接纳两人应该不是太大的问题。</p><p>    “净汉，等会儿你别后悔。”崔胜澈再也忍耐不住的抱起尹净汉，把已经全身小幅度开始颤抖的尹净汉放到两人中间。</p><p>    金珉奎在闻言后愣了一瞬，随后也没说什么算是默认的配合着崔胜澈把尹净汉的一双长腿打开。</p><p>    随着被开启的大腿，湿漉漉的穴口暴露在两人的视线里，接触到两人视线的穴口，害羞的张合的更厉害。</p><p>    只从外观来看，就知道尹净汉的后穴已经做好了被交配标记的准备了，甚至已经等候已久。</p><p>    空气里带着枫糖甜味的信息素味道更加浓郁起来，两人不约而同的做出吞咽的动作，金珉奎等不及的开始亲吻尹净汉滚烫却因为缺水有点干涸的嘴唇，凶猛的甚至能听到角度变换时两人牙齿相撞的脆响。</p><p>    崔胜澈丝毫不落后的俯下身去咬吻尹净汉后颈已经开始发烫的腺体，手里也不闲着，一下子插入三根手指到尹净汉的后穴里抽插扩张着。</p><p>    尹净汉跪在柔软的床上，屁股被身后的崔胜澈单手托的高高翘起，后颈被吮吻着，整个赤裸的后背隔着崔胜澈礼服的白衬衣贴在他健壮又滚烫的胸膛上，在后穴被猛然插入三根手指时，尹净汉被刺激的呻吟一声，金珉奎感受到交融的唾液被尹净汉大量的吞咽下去之后，才大发慈悲的放过快要窒息的尹净汉。</p><p>    不断喘息的尹净汉原本干涸的嘴唇上全是两人混合的唾液，湿漉漉亮晶晶的不只是滚烫的嘴唇，甚至流了一下巴和脖子没来得及吞咽的唾液。</p><p>    金珉奎一双带着凶猛欲望的湛蓝眼眸，死死锁定着眼前被自己欺负到眼尾发红挂着泪珠，又性感又可怜却毫不自知的尹净汉，心理压抑已久的肮脏欲望叫嚣着，操哭他，内射他，直到尹净汉的生殖腔装不下到怀上自己的孩子。</p><p>    崔胜澈看到对面金珉奎满怀情欲的阴沉眼神时，哪里会不知到此刻的金珉奎在想什么，他挑眉朝着金珉奎露出一个宣战意味挑衅的笑。</p><p>    正好，我们两想到一块儿去了，不过最后鹿死谁手还不一定。</p><p>    被发情热烧的头脑混沉的小鹿丝毫感觉不到危险在接近，他全身早已被汹涌的发情消耗到再无力气，软绵绵的任由崔胜澈抱起，张开双腿跪立在床上。</p><p>    金珉奎和崔胜澈知道一场关系到繁衍的决斗要开场了，只有更强的alpha才有机会得到繁衍的权力，在omega的体内留下自己的种。</p><p>    在被心上人发情的信息素刺激的紧张又兴奋的状态下，他们不约而同又不落下风的让自己硬的不时跳动的粗长性器准备就绪。同时用已经兴奋的渗出前列腺液的龟头在尹净汉的臀缝里划弄，仿佛再比谁涂抹的更多。</p><p>    两根十分粗长到一看就知道是男性alpha的性器抵在尹净汉的穴口上，湿漉漉的穴口不断有透明的粘液被蠕动的后穴排出，淋在两根抵在穴口的鸡巴上。金珉奎和崔胜澈较劲上瘾，不断挺身顶弄尹净汉的穴口，企图第一个破门而入。</p><p>    迷糊的尹净汉被下身的性器顶的开始摇晃，终于感受到危险的气息，他无力的掀开眼睫发现身下两根不断戳着自己屁股、尺寸狰狞到可怕的性器，吓得双腿发软，呜咽一声，一个失力，不小心就往下坐了下去。</p><p>    两根粗长的鸡巴因为尺寸实在太大，结果谁都没有顶进去，反而瞬间将尹净汉的后穴顶的凹陷下去。</p><p>    尹净汉被顶的呻吟一声，条件反射的想要逃走，结果被崔胜澈和金珉奎一把按住腰胯和大腿，被往下按着腰胯钉在性器上无法动弹的尹净汉只能绝望的慢慢放松着接受两个巨大性器慢慢插入的奇妙触感。</p><p>    非常涨，但是因为发情期穴内变得松软湿滑的缘故不是太疼，但是和往常的做爱太不同了，这种被两个alpha同时占有的淫荡羞耻感将尹净汉攻击的几乎要哭出声来。</p><p>    突然，金珉奎与崔胜澈满足的低吼声与尹净汉带着哭音的呻吟声在卧室里响起，两根粗长的性器终于全根没入。</p><p>    金珉奎和崔胜澈满足的沉浸在与发情期的尹净汉合二为一的精神快感中。</p><p>    “别……别动，好涨。”还没进入正题，尹净汉就已经开始受不了的求饶起来，他难受的用手按住被顶出两根阴茎形状的凸起、看起来像已经怀孕四个月的小腹。</p><p>    被发情热中高温且不断蠕动的后穴刺激到刚没入就开始迫不及待疯狂操穴的金珉奎和崔胜澈兴奋到充满欲望的眼睛里全是血丝。</p><p>    下身毫不留情大力抽插的金珉奎却满怀温柔的亲吻着怀里心上人的眼睫，温柔持续了没多久，就开始不怀好意的在尹净汉耳边笑道：“净汉，你猜会是谁先操进你的生殖腔？”</p><p>    尹净汉被两人一进一出的快速配合给顶的不断耸动，连喘息都被顶的断断续续的，从未被进入过生殖腔的缘故，让尹净汉本能的对这件事抱着恐惧，“呜，别……别这样。”</p><p>    “别怕。”崔胜澈安抚性的吻了吻尹净汉的后颈，即使下面的性器比谁都还要凶狠，声音却温柔的要出水，他看了金珉奎一眼，在心里唾弃金珉奎这种喜欢说荤话逗弄尹净汉的低级趣味，显然忘记了以前自己和尹净汉单独做爱时也有这种低级趣味。</p><p>    看到尹净汉寻求安慰似的艰难地想转过头来，崔胜澈仿佛炫耀的看着金珉奎，抱着尹净汉就这两人深插在穴里的姿势就将尹净汉转到面朝自己。</p><p>    穴内旋转的刮着肉壁的性器让尹净汉受不了的大声的呻吟起来，金珉奎和崔胜澈也皱着眉低吼着。</p><p>    为了先找到生殖腔入口，两人暗暗较劲的一次比一次用力深入的操穴，金珉奎不屑的看着只是嘴里装温柔的道貌岸然的崔胜澈。</p><p>    尹净汉被两人操的直摇晃，泪水都被甩落的到处都是，他害怕的去用手扶着面前的崔胜澈，突然被身后金珉奎的一个深插操到了敏感无比的生殖腔入口。</p><p>    尹净汉被顶的身体直向上蹿，带着哭音的痛苦呻吟在卧房中响起，性器在没有抚慰的情况下就敏感的射了出来。</p><p>    金珉奎和崔胜澈知道尹净汉这是被操到生殖腔口了，不等还沉浸在高潮快感中的尹净汉缓过来，愈发卖力像公狗一样疯狂的耸动着腰胯，争先恐后的操着已经张开一个小口的生殖腔。</p><p>    本该在高潮余韵中的尹净汉，生殖腔却被两人丝毫不犹豫的疯狂顶弄，他难受的哑声尖叫起来，挣扎着踢动着双腿想要逃离，却被两人死死按在了性器之上。</p><p>    “呜……停……停下……太疼了。”尹净汉因为生殖腔传来的疼痛，哭泣的求饶起来。</p><p>    生殖腔被两根连续不断抽插的性器越顶越开，生殖腔里的热液汹涌的喷射出来，淋到两个鸡蛋大小的龟头上，直到开口变成能容下一根性器的大小时，崔胜澈和金珉奎两人都要疯了。</p><p>    尹净汉被两个已经沉浸于交配欲望的alpha操到再没力气挣扎，无力的窝在身前崔胜澈的怀里，呻吟声渐渐弱了下来，只有全身时不时的抽搐表示他还是清醒的。</p><p>    omega发情期内如果每一次情潮持续的太久极其容易出现在中途就脱力昏迷甚至休克的现象。</p><p>    金珉奎和崔胜澈看到怀里已经快没体力的尹净汉，知道不能再拖了。</p><p>    两人几乎是同时开始冲刺，高频率的将火力集中于生殖腔，几百下抽插之后，两人几乎同时操进尹净汉的生殖腔，用力的一个顶跨，将性器送到生殖腔最里面，两根性器的尾部迅速的成结，几乎将尹净汉的穴口撑到极限，皱褶被撑平到几乎透明，不知是谁先谁后共同将精液喷射到了尹净汉生殖腔的深处，灼烧着尹净汉从未被人造访的生殖腔内壁，在射精的同时，两人一左一右咬上了尹净汉的后颈，将属于自己的alpha信息素注入到爱人的性腺里面。</p><p>    尹净汉被极致的痛感与快感唤醒，被两个alpha内射到翻白眼，在极致的快感下甚至发不出任何声音，用身体仅剩的最后一点力量挣扎起来，却被穴口两个硕大无比的结死死的钉在alpha性器之上，挣扎时拉扯的疼痛不仅让尹净汉哭出声来，还让正在射精的两人倒抽一口气，他们本能的将尹净汉按住。尹净汉被两双alpha的大掌按的无法动弹，只能老老实实皱着眉仰起好看的脖颈接受两人量多到装不下的精液。仰头的姿势让尹净汉的皇冠从头发上滑落下来，掉在一旁，这一幕刺激着本来都快结束第一次射精的两人又继续射出一些浓稠的精液到尹净汉身体里。</p><p>    两人用自己的体液将他们圣洁的小王子标记玷污，让他失去神格，将他拉下神坛，成为只属于他们两人的凡人，并在神没有姓氏的名号之前冠上自己家族的姓氏，从此为他打上专属的记号。</p><p>    第一次射精结束，alpha的成结受精过程大概会持续半个小时左右，长时间分多次射精，之后的每一次量会少于第一次，直到最后一次射精结束，结才会消下去。</p><p>    射精也消耗了两个alpha的力量，三人连接在一起，睡倒在床上，尹净汉被两人紧紧抱在中间。</p><p>    尹净汉柔韧的腰随着omega被内射标记之后利于受精的本能塌下去被成结标记刺激的弯出一个平时难以到达的弯度，腹部随着精液的涌入上上下下的痉挛起伏，仿佛在做着吞咽的动作。</p><p>    三人享受着射精的余韵，等待着继续射精和阴茎尾部的结消退，期间金珉奎和崔胜澈满足的吮吻着尹净汉颈上的牙印标记，断断续续的继续啃吻，让尹净汉的颈子与后背上全是密密麻麻的牙印和吻痕。</p><p>    直到半小时后，阴茎根部的结消退，尹净汉的小腹已经像怀孕一样明显的鼓起，看来生殖腔已经被射的满满当当的了，两人才心满意足的一前一后的抽出，只带出少量的精液，剩下的精液全被关闭的生殖腔锁在体内。</p><p>    两人满怀爱意的亲了亲已经累到睡着的尹净汉，抱着他起身去清洗。</p><p> </p><p>    “谁给你们权利拦我的？！”洪知秀的怒吼声响起。</p><p>    明明对尹净汉三人的情况担心的不得了却不得不独自操持完新年巡礼和庭院会面的洪知秀在一结束活动就朝着白鸟湖赶了过来。</p><p>    一改之前人前的形象，此刻的他担心到不顾形象的暴怒起来。</p><p>    “你们就由着他们三个在里面乱来！？”</p><p>    洪知秀愤怒的无处发泄，他抓起一个守卫的衣领朝着屋内狠狠道：“里面两个混蛋，你他妈玩弄omega敢玩到我宝贝净汉的头上，找死是不是！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    尹净汉迷迷糊糊的清醒过来，条件反射的伸手摸了摸自己的身体，全身居然很整洁清爽，甚至身上还是自己熟悉的睡衣款式，一瞬间让尹净汉出现其实自己在家的错觉，但是后穴强烈的异物感和身体深处酥软的满足感都在提醒他睡前发生的事情。</p><p>    慢慢撑着身子坐起来才发现腰上没有力量。</p><p>    好饿。</p><p>    头脑昏沉的伸手摸了摸饿到直叫的肚子，结果发现比平时吃撑了的时候还要鼓很多，瞬间反应过来，脸颊变得通红起来，整个人都要烧着了。</p><p>    就算很饿，也根本没有勇气在发生了这样的事情之后坦然的出去见那两个人。</p><p>    自暴自弃的把自己摔回床上，结果头撞到了床头，捂着头疼得直抽气。</p><p>    崔胜澈带着眼镜端着餐盘进门就看到本该还在睡觉的尹净汉，捂着后脑勺迷迷糊糊的发呆。</p><p>    看着尹净汉睡的乱七八糟翘起的褐发和像小孩一样睡饱后脸颊上的红晕，被可爱的心都要融化了，坐在床边道：“让人按照omega发情期专用食谱准备的的菜色，看看合不合口味。”</p><p>    尹净汉装作十分自然的接过崔胜澈手上的餐盘，放到小桌上，问道：“知秀来了吗？”刚刚崔胜澈开门的时候他隐约听见门外传来的洪知秀的声音。</p><p>    “嗯，在外面，抓着金珉奎谈人生。”崔胜澈笑的很勉强，一提到洪知秀，崔胜澈头上肿起的包就隐隐作痛，回想起了洪知秀疯狂暴栗的恐惧。</p><p>    尹净汉嘴里有东西时一般不说话，努力的把食物咽下去了才道：“听声音，知秀好像很生气，你说珉奎会不会像小时候一样被知秀打爆狗头？”</p><p>    尹净汉说话的时候一板一眼，非常专注认真，崔胜澈憋着笑意，耸耸肩非常无情道：“被打就被打咯，谁管他。知秀开心就好。”</p><p>    看到尹净汉关心金珉奎不关心自己就有点不高兴，蹲在床边抓着尹净汉的手放在自己的头顶，可怜兮兮的抬着头望着尹净汉道：“我也被打了，你摸摸。”</p><p>    尹净汉闻言就认真的在崔胜澈柔软的灰发里摸索起来：“怎么办，好像肿了。”</p><p>    崔胜澈继续卖惨，抬起好看的眼睫望着尹净汉，“现在还在疼，唉，我真可怜。”</p><p>    尹净汉：“……”咦，哪里不对劲。</p><p>    不过尹净汉还是有些担心的要起身去衣柜拿医疗箱。</p><p>    刚准备起身就看到揉着头顶站在门口的金珉奎高大的身影，他靠在门框上看着崔胜澈故意卖惨心里非常不屑，脸上依然没什么表情。</p><p>    从未见过崔胜澈这样厚颜无耻之人的金珉奎也没说什么，只是直径往衣柜走，从里面拿出药箱里的红药水，走到床边，同样的姿势跪在崔胜澈旁边，一把把药水放到尹净汉手里，埋下头，指了指后脑勺说道：“疼。”</p><p>    他等了等又补了一句：“快点。”，耳尖可疑的红了起来。</p><p>    看着跪在自己面前两个如嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟一般的alpha，尹净汉陷入极端的选择困难当中，当然此时的他还没有意识到这样的场面将会出现在他之后生活的每一天里。</p><p> </p><p>    尹净汉的发情期大概持续了一周左右，在洪知秀走后，厨房、落地窗甚至是小花园都成为了三人的战场。</p><p>    当然，尹净汉是拒绝的。</p><p>    三人相安无事的度过了发情期之后，金珉奎就开始投入忙碌的入职程序了。</p><p>    这就便宜了和尹净汉同岁的崔胜澈，和尹净汉的二人世界不要过的太开心。   </p><p>    离发情期结束已经快两个月了，金珉奎周末回来休息了两天，一大早又穿着军装制服拖着行李箱离开了白鸟湖公馆。</p><p>    崔胜澈拉过在玄关被金珉奎亲懵的尹净汉，带着他回餐桌吃早饭。</p><p>    “母亲最近从邻国回来了，可能会要求见见你们两。”就算是已经做完全套，尹净汉还是没习惯和两人光天化日的亲昵，脸颊挂着红晕，掩盖性的埋头认真涂面包。</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    “等珉奎拿到休假，我们三人去极地体验园吧。”</p><p>    “好。”</p><p>    尹净汉也渐渐学会感知崔胜澈是不是生气了，因为自己刚刚和金珉奎的亲吻。</p><p>    “我……”非常忐忑的想再找点话题缓和气氛就被崔胜澈打断了。</p><p>    “今早突然有点想喝红茶。”崔胜澈突然道。</p><p>    尹净汉楞了楞，抬头看了看崔胜澈，以平时崔胜澈的作风，即使是不喜欢喝手上的果汁，也不会为了满足自己而麻烦别人。</p><p>    尹净汉起身到餐桌旁的柜子前拿出装红茶的方形小铁盒，本该出现整齐陈列的茶包变成了沾满露珠的鲜花，与中间红丝绒上的钻戒，尹净汉震惊的刚想回头就听到身后无限接近的低沉声音。</p><p>    “净汉，做我的家人好吗。”</p><p>    崔胜澈从背后紧紧抱住了尹净汉，将下巴搭在他的肩膀上，手掌盖在的尹净汉的手背上，在他耳边期待的问道：“喜欢吗？”</p><p>    尹净汉机械的点了点头，已经害羞到全身僵硬了。</p><p>    “从小时候理解什么是婚约的那一刻，就把此刻的场景在头脑内模拟了成千上万遍了，我们结婚吧，然后生很多属于我们的小孩。”</p><p>    尹净汉已经超越了僵硬，快要冒烟了。</p><p>    他认真的点了点头，又觉得不太正式，控制着颤抖的声音道：“嗯，我愿意。”</p><p>    “真的？！”崔胜澈一把把尹净汉转过来面对自己，眼睛明明开心的笑成了一条缝，声音里却夹杂着哭音。</p><p>    “嗯，真的。”尹净汉非常专注的看着崔胜澈，“你，别哭。”</p><p>    “好好，我不哭。”崔胜澈说着说着，眼泪就从眼角掉下来了。</p><p>    看到崔胜澈不争气的喜极而泣，尹净汉反而冷静下来了，无奈的慢吞吞又仔细的抬手去擦崔胜澈脸上的泪水。</p><p>    “你最近很爱哭。”尹净汉无奈。</p><p>    “可能是老了。”平静下来的崔胜澈笑道。</p><p>    尹净汉愣了愣，想了一会儿认真道：“那我也老了，以后一起变老……”</p><p>    崔胜澈看着一本正经无形撩人的尹净汉觉得再也忍受不了了，</p><p>    没等尹净汉把话说完就被崔胜澈的吻全部堵住了，长吻结束两人慢慢分开。</p><p>    崔胜澈抵着尹净汉的鼻尖委屈道：“净汉，我下面好像硬了。”</p><p>    “！”发情期被做到再也不想做的尹净汉大惊失色。</p><p>    “我想……”你帮帮它。</p><p>    </p><p> </p><p>    “金珉奎，你们打算多久举行婚礼？记得请我和圆佑啊。”权顺荣托着腮漫不经心的朝着餐桌对面的金珉奎问道。</p><p>    “就是！上了车不买票，我们都看错你了啊！”同桌帝大一起保送上来的几个alpha也跟着起哄，在四年级的战斗系里，金珉奎喜欢小王子的事情早就不是什么秘密了。</p><p>    同桌其他几个不是太熟稔的年轻同事虽没起哄，但现在谁不知道金珉奎和小王子有一腿啊，也悄悄的竖起耳朵打听消息。</p><p>    不知道是不好意思还是为了贯彻人设，金珉奎继续吃饭没有回答的打算。</p><p>    “喂，你不会又想欺负小王子吧，上了别人还不结婚？你能耐了啊。”权顺荣愤愤不平的放下刀叉，佯怒道。</p><p>    金珉奎这时才算作有点反应，他不明所以的睁大眼睛，停下手里进食的动作，不解的道：“我什么时候欺负过净汉 ？”</p><p>    权顺荣闻言几乎要无语，“我们的大艺术家，你自己做的那些恐吓信你还记得吗？”</p><p>    四年级战斗系无人不知金珉奎非常有问题的追人手段。</p><p>    “恐吓信？你说那些情书？”金珉奎皱着眉回忆。</p><p>    “对，就是了。”权顺荣耸耸肩，无奈道：“如果我天天收到这种东西，大概会以为被变态盯上了。”</p><p>    “哇，谁会盯上权顺荣你啊，活着不好吗？”旁边贱兮兮的同级生alpha吐槽道。</p><p>    金珉奎不解：“为什么是变态，净汉原来一直这样看我？”</p><p>    权顺荣深绝金珉奎的情商没救了，端起餐盘经过金珉奎时，语重心长的拍了拍还在沉思中的金珉奎的肩膀道：“避免你把事情搞砸，求婚的事情就交给我们吧。”</p><p>    三月初，迎来的帝国大学的毕业典礼。</p><p>    尹净汉和崔胜澈答应了金珉奎要去现场观礼，于是也出发去了学校。</p><p>    到的时候离毕业典礼开幕还有一段时间，尹净汉提出要去教学楼的寄存柜里收拾东西，实验室用的白大褂也要带回家清洗了。</p><p>    因为是omega专用教学楼，崔胜澈就把尹净汉送到了门口，好在寄存区就在一楼门口。</p><p>    尹净汉走到自己的寄存柜边，一种从前出现过无数次的不祥的预感袭上心头。</p><p>    果然打开柜子就看到了一个白色的信封。</p><p>    他没有急着打开，只是悄悄的打量了一下四周，才把信封打开，里面除了一枚戒指之外，空无一物。</p><p>    尹净汉仔细打量着这枚戒指，直到看到指环内的刻字才轻轻笑了起来。</p><p>    “笑了，笑了。你们看。”鬼鬼祟祟躲在树后的alpha起哄道。</p><p>    “闭嘴！”总指挥权顺荣呵斥道。</p><p>    暗中观察的金珉奎面上依然没什么表情，只是心里紧张的要停跳了。</p><p>    尹净汉仔细的收拾好了自己的东西，刚走到门口要和崔胜澈一起去礼堂，突然从树丛里窜出来一个人影。</p><p>    金珉奎顶着满头的树叶，被众人推出来之后非常的懵。</p><p>    尹净汉被吓了一跳，同样很懵逼的看了看金珉奎，又看了看树丛里那群以为自己躲藏的很好的alpha。</p><p>    只有崔胜澈看到这个情境，大概猜出了什么，露出了然的神情。</p><p>    “珉奎，你不去礼堂做准备吗？”</p><p>    “净汉……那个……我。”金珉奎手足无措的站在那里，眼睛不敢直视尹净汉，不由自主的往旁边的地面上瞟。</p><p>    尹净汉看着金珉奎和树丛里的几个alpha，有些不好意思起来。</p><p>    金珉奎看到因为有外人在变得不安起来的尹净汉，眼神凌厉的往身后树丛里偷看的人群里杀去。</p><p>    “……”瞬间装作捂住眼睛的树丛众人。</p><p>    如果手指间的缝隙不那么明显，还挺像那么一回事儿。</p><p>    “净汉，我们……”</p><p>    “等等，别过来，我想吐。”尹净汉突然皱着眉头捂着了嘴。</p><p>    尹净汉居然说他想吐，委屈的愣在原地不知所措的金珉奎。</p><p>    崔胜澈看到尹净汉捂着嘴蹲下身就发现了情况不对，快速跑过来给尹净汉喂水。</p><p>    “我们去医院。”崔胜澈看了看愣在原地的金珉奎，“快过来帮忙背包。”</p><p>    金珉奎才从惊吓中回神，紧张的过来帮忙。</p><p>    “没事……我大概知道是怎么回事了。”尹净汉用手背擦了擦嘴角的水珠。</p><p>    “听话，去医院。”金珉奎皱着眉不安道。</p><p>    尹净汉看到金珉奎坚决的态度，也没在坚持，轻轻的点了点头。</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    老师：金珉奎呢？马上该他上台了。人在哪？</p><p>    干事a：一直没找到，终端也没回应。</p><p>    老师：不管了不管了，早就知道他要出状况，让权顺荣上。</p><p>    干事a：老师……权顺荣也不在……</p><p>    老师：战斗系的这群狗崽子怎么回事！？毕业了都不让人省心！</p><p>    这件事情证明，让alpha策划求婚计划是一件错误率非常高的事情。</p><p>    金珉奎临时缺席毕业典礼发言也短时间引起了众人的讨论，当然还有专程来看他最后一面的众金珉奎饭也心碎了一片。</p><p>    一个月后，三人举行了婚礼。</p><p>    小王子和金珉奎还有崔胜澈三人的婚礼非常的简单，这当然是不喜欢暴露隐私的小王子的提议。</p><p>    只邀请了三人的亲朋好友，并强调了不能暴露给媒体，地点就选在白鸟湖公馆的湖边，三月的白鸟湖边遍地是野花，芦苇，和三两只肥肥的天鹅。总之美不胜收。</p><p>    虽然严禁媒体进入，但是也防不住部分狗仔。</p><p>    当日尹净汉穿着白色的西装礼服，金珉奎着宇宙军的军服，崔胜澈选了一款绅士感十足的银色礼服。</p><p>    众人都以为尹净汉会着王子制服，但是尹净汉笑笑说以后就不是王子了，所以把衣服好好的收藏了起来，想要开始作为平凡人努力的生活下去。</p><p>    由洪知秀牵起尹净汉的手，将尹净汉郑重的交给了金珉奎和崔胜澈。</p><p>    四个月身孕的尹净汉暂时还不能看出有什么不同，只是席间没有碰一滴酒精。</p><p>    中途抛花捧的时候不小心砸中了夫胜宽的头，李硕珉非常激动的抱起了被砸中的夫胜宽直转圈。</p><p>    幸福欢乐的氛围直到夜幕降临，白鸟湖里的白天鹅们都匆匆归家，婚礼也结束了。</p><p>    婚礼结束的第二天伴随着狗仔的部分照片，皇室管理院也公布了尹净汉脱出皇籍的公告。</p><p>    不过论坛上关于小王子的讨论从来没有停歇过。</p><p>    可能十年甚至是几十年后，经历过这个故事的国民都会回想起他们三人的故事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>